


Rescue Mission

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Torture, M/M, optic/eye removal, semi-graphic gore, severe damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage has been captured, and First Aid is part of the team sent to retrieve him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> written during a batch of twitter requests. 
> 
> For: @protectobotsFTW  
> Prompt: Unbroken

“Mirage!” First Aid couldn’t stop the gasp of horror at the sight that greeted him through the opened cell door. His plating was broken and missing in several key areas, and covered in black singe marks along his chest and abdominal plates. His right leg was a melted, twisted mess.

Both his optics were missing, and that was probably the most disturbing. The noble’s beautiful face was reduced to something out of a horror story without them.

“First Aid?” The ops agent lifted his head, though he couldn’t see, and pointed his face toward the sound of the medic’s voice.

“I’m here,” the Protectobot replied, pulling all of his medic’s protocols online to keep the quaver out of his voice. He would _not_ let his lover know how shaken he was by Mirage’s appearance.

“You sh--ldn’t be he-e.” Mirage’s voice cut out intermittantly and sparks leaped from his vocalizer. “Soun--ave ---- be back.”

“Shh...” The medic crossed the room quickly and laid a comforting hand on the most undamaged piece of plating he could find. “Soundwave is otherwise occupied. Jazz and Blaster promised he’d get more than what was coming to him. And my brothers are guarding the door. We’ll get you out of here.”

“-- course you will.” One corner of the noble’s cracked lip components quirked upward in a half-smile. “Never th---ht Jazz wou-d let m- stay.”

“Stop talking. You’re just making the damage worse,” First Aid admonished as he reached for the shackles that held his lover to the cell wall. He shifted to take Mirage’s weight as the older mech fell and then input the control override Jazz had given him for the cuffs.

The ops agent gave a grunt of pain as he landed roughly against the Protectobot’s chest and shoulder. Then he wrapped both arms around the younger mech and held on tightly. Uncaring of how it might look to anyone else at this moment, or that Mirage’s damage needed treated sooner rather than later, First Aid returned the gesture and held the older mech close.

“I have you,” he reassured his lover. “I have you.”

“Then -ake me hom- and put -e back tog--her.”

“Always.” First Aid pressed a kiss to the plating just below one of Mirage’s optic sockets and sent a comm to Groove so that his brother could provide transport for the wounded mech.  



End file.
